parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Gummi Bears meet Peter Pan part 11
Captain Hook is he gone Smee Mr Smee all clear nothing to worry about Toadwart you can come out now Dukie the Crocodile just left Captain Hook but Smee i cant stand it any longer i tell you i cant Duke Igthorn its so hard for us to bare they lay down their bosses Mr Smee what you guys need is a shave a nice soothing shave suddenly a seagull flies by and sees a spot to build her nest and she sits in it Mr Smee woo hoo a pirates life is a wonderful life sailing over the sea give me a career Captain i dont know why youve been this way you just havent been your usual jolly self Toadwart i got the shaving cream Mr Smee thank you Toadwart they shave their bosses Mr Smee give me a career as bucaneer a life of a pirate for me that is whats left of it he shaves the feathers off the seagull that is nesting now why dont we put to sea see forget Peter Pan there all done but suddenly the seagull notices that her feathers were shaved off and flies away embarrised Toadwart Toadie got more Mr Smee good work Toadwart now lets get started but he suddenly thinks he shaved off his captains head Mr Smee captain captain oh dear i never shaved him this close before it must be somewhere bout Toadwart lets look becuase Toadie shaved off Dukies head too they search for them with the chairs on their backs Captain Hook get off you idiots and they drop the chair Mr Smee aye aye sir look i found it Captain good as new but Hook grabs Smee Captain Hook why you blithering blockhead Toadwart and Toadie find Dukies head too hee hee but Igthorn grabs Toadwart by his neck Duke Igthorn why you little runt Roger Mullen Peter Pan ahoy Captain Hook what where away Roger Mullen from east west to the blow Captain Hook looks through his telescope spotting Peter Pan with Wendy John Michael and the Gummi Bears Captain Hook scaggle me eyes it is Pan heading this way with one of thoe scurvy brats Duke Igthorn let me take a look ah and the Gummi Bears are with him Captain Hook Mr Smee pive up the crew Duke Igthorn and Toadwart you pive up Gad and Zook Mr Smee aye aye sir pive up the crew pive up the crew all hands on deck all hands on deck and the pirates come out with their guns and swords Toadwart Gad Zook its time to join the crew on deck and Gad and Zook come out with their clubs Captain Hook look alive you slobs we got them this Mr Smee as he dresses him in his coat and Toadwart places armor on Igthorn Captain Hook double the powder and shorten the fuse Mr Smee double the powder and shorten the fuse Captain Hook man the long tom you filled rats ive waited years for this Mr Smee it took awhile Duke Igthorn and just look at them Toadwart parked like sitting ducks allright men range 42 Toadwart range 42 Captain Hook elations 65 Mr Smee elations 65 Duke Igthorn three degrees west Toadwart three degrees west Captain Hook steady now steady and Smee covers his ears Toadwart oh Toadie covering his ears its going to be loud Category:Peter Pan Parts